Sora Of The Dragon Village
by lizziecamcats
Summary: Sora, daughter of the Tatsukage of the Dragon Village has inherited a great power but she has to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. She arrives at Konohagakure, but soon she will have to leave for Sunagakure to face ...an enemy ...and a possible LOVER? It may not be really good but please give it a read and I would appreciate your reviews on it! GaaraxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Family Ties

"Sora, hayaku! If we don't reach Konohagakure soon, otou-san would get mad at us…"

Sora remained silent as she laid on the vast grassy field, eyes facing upwards towards the sky. Arms outstretched , Sora lifted her arms up to feel the wind caress her fingertips and breathed in the fresh spring air.

"Katsu-onii chan, the air here is so lovely…I never want to go home…"she whispered , not knowing if her elder brother heard her heartfelt wish. To her surprise, he walked over towards her and smiled as he looked down at his little sister, " Well, I don't know if otou-san will allow that but I do know he'll skin us alive if we arrive late to Konohagakure! So get up and lets go!"

Sora smiled, " Katsu-onii chan is such a worry wort but its best not to anger otou-san,'' she thought to herself as she elbowed herself up . Katsu was already far ahead of her and she raced up to walk by his side.

-At Konohagakure-

(Front Gate)

"Tsunade granny, who are we waiting for? Ichiraku ramen will close soon ! NEEEEEEEE Tsunade granny!" the young blond whined before being hit on the head by a spunky pink-haired girl.

"BE PATIENT! The representatives from the Dragon Village will be here soon. They are important guests , don't you dare ruin the good name of Konohagakure just because of RAMEN!" Tsunade growled angrily at the young blond who was hardly conscious .

"Tsunade-sama, I believe I see some people up ahead." Informed her attendant.

The fifth Hokage turned to face the two youngsters and smiled as she saw the Dragon Village symbol on their forehead protectors.

"Welcome representatives of the Dragon Village, I trust your journey was not a tiring one." She greeted them, "Let us continue our introductions in my office away from peering eyes and ears."

The youngsters nodded their heads in agreement and followed the blond woman and her attendant towards the inside of the village, behind them the young blond and pink-haired shinobi followed after them.

(Tsunade's office)

Sora looked around the room, the Hokage was a beautiful lady , she sat at her desk with an air of authority around her. "I thought she'd be old, I guess the rumours were false then."Sora thought to herself. She then took notice of the other people in the room, a black haired lady who was the Hokage's attendant stood by her desk, a blond kid and a girl with pink hair stood at the back of the room, they were accompanied by two other people, a pale-skinned boy and a man with gray hair whose left eye was covered by his forehead protector. Sora suddenly realized that the blond kid was staring straight at her with angry eyes, he looked irritated . He had whisker-like marks on his face that made him look more like an upset kitty than a fearsome lion. Sora giggled at her thought and faced the Hokage with her brother once more.

"Sa, let's all introduce ourselves, my name is Tsunade, I am the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure as you can see," she placed a palm out at her attendant's direction, " this is Shizune, my attendant. Behind you is Hatake Kakashi and his team, Sai, Naruto and Sakura."

"It is an honour to meet all of you," Katsu said bowing towards Tsunade and team Kakashi, " I am Katsu and this is my sister, Sora. We both are the children of the Tatsukage of the Dragon Village."

Tsunade jumped a little at his introduction, " You both are the children of the Tatsukage? I am surprised , we were not informed that the Tatsukage would be sending his children here. We were told that he would be sending his best shinobis ."

Katsu gave a husky laugh as he confessed ,"That would be us."

Suddenly, Naruto bursted out " YOU TOO ARE THE BEST SHINOBIS FROM THE DRAGON VILLAGE , THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE ARRIVED KONOHAGAKURE EARLIER! WHAT'S UP WITH BEING SO LA-" he was then stopped by another hit on the head by Sakura.

"BAKA! Stop being rude to our guests!" Sakura hollered at the boy who massaged the back of his head. Naruto wanted to argue back but Kakashi stopped him and apologized "Please pardon his little outburst, he 's…like that."

Sora turned from the Hokage and walked towards Naruto who was practically flaming with anger. "No, please forgive me, it was me who delayed the journey. I was enjoying the lovely spring air of outskirts of Konohagakure a little too much. I am truly sorry for have burdened you," Sora bowed in front of Naruto. The boy blushed , embarrassed for being so impudent towards the Sora and Katsu, after all they didn't mean to be late and she just praised Konoha. "Its alright, hehe…sorry about just now." He said with a huge grin.

"Ahem, let's get back to business shall we?"said Tsunade, " I believe we have an arrangement for Katsu and Sora to live and work in Konoha for a while as agreed in the peace treaty , if I am not mistaken."

Katsu frowned a little and knelt on one knee ," Hokage-sama, that is right but I do hope that you will allow me to say a few words. Indeed my father had agreed for us to provide our services here in Konoha but we are also in the midst of forming a peace treaty with the Sunagakure. I have heard that Konohagakure is also an ally of Sunagakure. My father wishes for all three villages to be allies ," Katsu turned to face Sora ," That is why my father has given me orders to provide my services for the Kazekage at Sunagakure while my sister remains here to serve Konohagakure."

Sora's eyes widened at her brother's words, "No..no way, father did not tell me that. You're lying ! Katsu-onii san please tell me you're lying." She got down on her knees as she tugged her brother's shirt. He kept his eyes on the Hokage, he could not stand to see his little sister like that. " Father told me not to tell you, I have an official letter that states these changes from him ." He got up and passed a sealed envelope to Tsunade. She inspected the letter with careful eyes, " Yes, these changes come from your Father indeed. I must say I am not pleased with not being told beforehand."

"Please pardon our mistake, we meant to informed you earlier but …it was a last minute decision, also my Father wanted to make sure that my sister would not find out about it."

Sora's eyes teared a bit , her voice cracked and wavered , " Onii-san , why would you do this to me? I don't want to be alone.." Katsu placed his hands on her shoulders ," Sora, you must understand, this is an order from Otou-san…and I will not always be there to take care of you. I want you to grow strong on your own," they both stood up together . Katsu's facial expression then changed from a soft to a stern one, he dropped both his hands from his sister's shoulders , " I, as the next Tatsukage must carry out my duties , you must understand that. The Dragon Village depends on both of us, we must not let personal feelings get in the way. Hear my words, from now on…" he faced his back to her, " You are no longer my sister."

The whole room tensed up at Katsu's declaration, shocked looks was plastered on everyone's faces except Katsu's and Sora's. " Hey, hey , hey , you can't just disowned your sister like th-" Naruto started towards Katsu but an arm shot up and stopped him from coming closer to him. He looked at the owner of the arm, Sora , her face darkened as she spoke the next few words with an icy tone, " So be it, Dragon Village's Katsu."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life in Konohagakure

Two days has passed since Katsu left Konohagakure to go to Sunagakure. Sora and Katsu did not say a word to each other after their spat at the Hokage's office. Sora was given a place to stay at a one room apartment that looked over the forest surrounding Konohagakure. She stared out through the window . "You are no longer my sister." Her heart was pierced with pain as she rememberd her brother's words , tears fell from her face as she reached her arms out to touch the cold glass, wishing she could see her brother somewhere in the forest. Her eyes searched frantically for a male figure among the trees but to her dismay, all she saw was just trees. She was startled by a knock on her door but was relieved to hear Sakura's voice , "Sora-san, Kakashi would like us to train today with another team, please follow me to the training grounds." Sora got up from her spot and walked over to open the door for Sakura. Sakura was startled a little to see Sora full of smiles, " Lets go !" beamed Sora. "Isn't she upset about her brother? She's strong…she has to be for her village doesn't she.." Sakura thought in her mind as she walked with Sora to meet up with Team Kakashi.

(Training grounds)

"Sakura-chan ! Sora-chan ! You're finally here!" shouted Naruto as he spotted the two girls from afar. Sora smiled at his cheerfulness , she spotted some new people at the training grounds aside from Naruto and Sai. "Ah! Lemme introduce you to Team Guy! This is bussy brows- I mean Lee, Neji and Tenten." Naruto said as he pointed to first a young boy dressed in a green suit, then to another with long brown hair and strange eyes and finally to a girl in a chinese-looking outfit."

"WOOOAAAHHH…Naruto-kun you did not tell me that Sora-san was so BEAUTIFUL !" Lee bursted out as he clasped Sora's hands with his. "I love your outfit ! And your hair is so unique!" beamed Tenten. Sora looked at herself, she didn't feel more beautiful than anyone else. Her hair was black and long , tied up in a simple ponytail, she wore something similar to Tenten, her red top had a mandarin collar and white dragon embroidery on it. She wore simple black shorts and black leggings with low heel combat boots. How was she beautiful ? she thought curiously to herself.

Just then, Kakashi and another man arrived . "Yo, sorry for being so late , Guy decided we should have a challenge before coming here." Said Kakashi.

Sakura sighed , "At least this time ,it's a reasonable explaination."

Sora looked at Guy, he was so similar to Lee , the hair, the outfit, even the eyebrows!

She then realized Lee still had her hands in his, " Uh, Lee do you mind?"

Lee blushed and pulled away, he whispered an apology before running off to Guy sensei asking with so much enthusiasm about his challenge with Kakashi.

"Yeah! I won, we popcorn eating contest, I won naturally with my YOUTH!" Guy said happily , with flames in his eyes. " Guy sensei, you're amazing! " Lee cheered with equal happiness.

"Alright lets start training," Kakashi sighed , embarrassed by his friend's outburst, " Sora, I want to test your abilities today. I heard the Dragon Village is very strong and that your shinobis are made to go through the harshest of trainings. Let me see what you can do. You will go through each an every one of people on my team and Guy's team. I have high expectations from the Dragon Village's top ninja." He said with a coy smile.

Sora grinned ," Not a problem."

All the ninjas backed away from her, allowing themselves to be a safe distance away from the would-be battleground.

Tenten was the first to attack Sora, jumping and pulling out a scroll. "Twin Rising Dragons Jutsu!" A sea of flying kunais were sent towards Sora's direction. Sora dodged them easily by jumping away from the spot, her movements swift and quicker than Tenten expected. Picking up a kunai nearest to her, Sora launched it towards Tenten . Tenten blocked it with her own kunai , suddenly Sora was right in front of Tenten. "What s-speed!" Tenten thought to herself as she tried to stab Sora with another kunai from her pocket. Sora grabbed her arm and held it away from herself. "Fire Palm Jutsu!" Sora placed her palm on Tenten's stomach and sent the girl flying a distance away from the battlegrounds. Neji and Lee ran to her ,"Tenten!". On her stomach, they could see Sora's palm print, gray with smoke slightly being emitted from the spot. "Don't worry about her, I didn't use much chakra in that Jutsu, if I did, she would be on fire right now." Sora yelled towards them, "NEXT!"

Neji ran towards Sora and activated his Byakugan. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms jutsu!" He started with his many palms towards Sora. To his surprise, she dodged it and gave a flying kick to his face . He was sent spiraling away and landed knocked out next to Tenten.

"I see you're pretty good at Taijutsu too. Let see how you go against me." Rock Lee jumped from behind Sora and tried to land a surprise attack , but Sora anticipated that and kicked him as he was mid-air. He choked on his words and landed next to Neji.

Guy sensei stood up from the bushes " LEE, NEJI, TENTEN!" He cried as he hurried towards his unconscious team. Sora giggled at him but then was suddenly felt a huge burn from behind."Rasengan!"

Sora's body went limp and fell on the floor. Naruto laughed, " Neh heh heh, nothing less from the future hokage, ne? She wasn't so tough!" He stretched his ams with glee. In a flash, Sora's limp body poofed into a cloud of smoke. Naruto jumped at the sight, "WHHHATTT? THAT WAS A CLONEEE? WAIIT THEN WHERE IS SHE?" His question was answered as he heard someone step behind him. "DRAGON RASENGAN!" Sora landed a green chakra ball at Naruto and he fell forwards grimacing in pain. White tigers then surrounded Sora , she knew they were Sai's attacks. One of them growled and dashed towards her with fierce eyes, she drew her hidden blade from her back and sliced the moving artwork into two. Among the bushes, Kakashi inspected her blade as she continued slicing the remaining tigers. "That's the Dragon Blade, the one of legends…Sora is able to wield it? There is something unusual about that girl."

Before Kakashi knew it, Sora held her blade in front of his face , she smiled ,"Checkmate!" before placing her sword back into its holder behind her. Kakashi looked behind her to see his unconscious team and a crying Guy as he tried shaking his students awake.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for a girl . How old are you again?" Kakashi asked with curiousity.

"18. I hope everyone is okay…I can heal them all with my songs!" Sora beamed as she jumped and stood on a nearby boulder. "Songs?" Kakashi ask again but Sora signaled him to be quiet by placing a finger to her lips.

The Dragon sings

The Dragon dances

Hear her as she tells you

Of a story of love and passion

As she twirls on a cloud

And plays with the stars

Caresses the moon

And kisses the Sun

Hear oh dear friends

The Dragon has arrived

The Dragon is here

Kakashi remained frozen at his spot. Sora's melodious voice wrapped around him like an invisible blanket , he felt his chakra increase and burn more than before. Soon the sensation drifted from him and he fell to his knees from shock. "Who is she? How is she able to do that?" He looked up at the gleaming girl. Sora watched as Naruto and the rest got up , without a scratch left on their faces. Guy felt his body, " I..feel stronger…its as if I HAVE MY YOUTH BACK !" He started jumping around. Neji inspected himself and his teammates, "we're all okay…Its as if we didn't fight at all." They all stared at the giggling ninja on the rock . "You guys should see your faces, BWAHAHAHAHA! That's my chakra healing technique. I inherited it from my mother, I am able to replenish chakra in someone's body as well as increase it multiple times and heal wounds faster than any medical-nin! I don't even use my own chakra to do that. It just happens when I sing." Sora smiled sheepishly.

Kakashi stood up, "well, that's very useful. I am glad you're with us Sora, you'll be of great help to Konohagakure. Lets all go eat ramen at Ichiraku. Guy's treat!"

Naruto yelled with victory at the word ramen while Guy fumbled to get the right words after being verbally forced to treat everyone to dinner. Sora got to her feet and laughed gleefully at the people in front of her. "I really like this place…I don't want to go home." She whispered to herself as she walked with the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :Sunagakure

Months have passed and Sora felt she had already become a true citizen of Konohagakure. She loved the peace and her new friends that took away her loneliness . Her memories of home and her brother seemed more like a distant nightmare now and she enjoyed every single day with her team .

(Hokage's Office)

"Team Kakashi. I have news to bring to you…about Sunagakure and the Dragon Village."Tsunade stopped at the last few words. Sora's eyes widened at the name of the two villages.

"Sora, this is especially important to you. Yesterday night, the Dragon Village was attacked by a group of people led by Takeshi Yukimura…"

Sora was stunned by the mention of the last name. "Takeshi..Yukimura.." the name felt like flames on her own tongue, it hurt to say it. It was never a name she liked.

"Yes, your father is safe but Takeshi Yukimura seems to not be interested in the Dragon Village, he left after attacking it . It seems they were looking for something …but your father has suggested that he was looking for someone..rather YOU." Tsunade emphasized .

" Sora, you possess something he wants. Do you know what it is?"

Sora remained silent in front of the Hokage. Kakashi , Naruto , Sakura and Sai watched Sora as she fidgeted with nervousness.

"I do."

"Then please tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't"

"If you don't," Tsunade growled, "MORE LIVES WILL BE AT STAKE ! TAKESHI IS PLANNING TO ATTACK SUNAGAKURE . HE THINKS YOU ARE THERE WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

"Tsunade –sama, please clam down."Shizune calmed the Hokage.

Sora could see the worry in her eyes, she knew she had no choice. "Hokage-sama is right, I can't risk everyone's lives…"she thought to herself.

"I ..will tell you. " Everyone looked at her with curious eyes. " I was born with a special power that allowed me to summon dragons, real dragons. I am able to summond millions of them and make them do my bidding. That is why I am able to wield the Dragon Blade."

"There is a popular legend that you might have heard of. Once there was a dragon princess , she controlled all the dragons of the world. She was nice and kind-hearted and wanted to use her power for the good of the world. She helped the nations prosper with the aid of her loyal dragons. She created her own village , the Dragon Village for her and her dragons to live in. She even fell in love with a prince of one of the nations. However, the prince was actually cruel and only desired her power. He married her and brought a shaman to seal her power in him while she was asleep. The shaman knew of his evil intent and sealed it into princess's newborn child instead. The shaman then killed the prince and explained to the princess what had happened. The princess was so upset with losing the prince , she fell ill . She asked the dragons to look after her daughter for her and prayed that she would be protected from evil men who desired her power. She then passed on .."

Tsunade looked at her quizzically ," So what do you mean by all this?"

"I am the dragon princess, rather I have obtained her power , I am a direct descendant . Her power was passed on through the females in my family. Taksehi…tried to take the power from my mother but my mother was lucky to have just delivered me , a baby girl that inherited her power. Takeshi was defeated by my father but he did not die and now he is here for me." Sora explained, her voice quivered with fear.

Naruto then asked " WAIT , your brother should have known this right? Then why did he leave you all alone here? He could have protected you!"

Sora froze at his words, "That's right…"

"I believe he wanted to protect you, " Kakashi said , placing a comforting arm on her shoulder, " He is trying to be the distraction. To lead Takeshi away, your father must have known too."

Sora's eyes teared , she realized that her brother and her father did love her, the way they acted months ago was to protect her…

"I can't let them fight alone. " She squeezed her fists, " Hokage-sama, please allow me to go to Sunagakure, Takeshi wants the dragon power, I will give it to him then, I will give it to him in battle. I will not let him hurt anymore people!"

Tsunade's mouth curled slightly, "No. You are not allowed to go to Sunagakure … not without escorts, Team Kakashi will go with you."

Naruto jumped "YEAH! LETS KICK SOME TAKESHI BUTT!"

Sora smiled at the support she had from her friends and the Hokage.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onii-san, I will protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Reunited Siblings

Sora and Team Kakashi arrived at the front gate of Sunagakure within three days . Kakashi held up the permission letter they received from Tsunade in front of the guards. They looked at it suspiciously before allowing them to pass. Sora looked at the new village in front of her, "There is so much sand…sand…SAND…SAND EVERYWHERE!" she said to herself, almost yelling.

Naruto snickered at her, " Yeah, it's the sand village, Sunagakure, what else did you expect? Fields of flowers?" He pointed accusingly at her and laughed , "NEH HEH HEH, DRAGON PRINCESS SORA, YOU'RE SO DUMB!"

"BAKA!" Sakura slapped Naruto with brute force making him fall flat on the ground. Sora giggled, "Arigatou, sakura-chan!"

Kakashi sighed at the noisy teens, "Come on guys, there's no time to waste. And you don't want to make Gaara made do you?"

Naruto's face immediately frowned, "Oh yeah..sorry.."

Sora looked at them quizzically , "I wonder who this Gaara is.."

(At the Kazekage's office)

"Kazekage-sama, there are some visitors here to see you from Konohagakure. They have a pass the Hokage. "

Gaara looked up from his paperwork at the guard at the door .The Kazekage was seated in front of his desk, a map was laid out in front of him, they looked like they were planning on some battle. His dark rimmed eyes shot towards Katsu who stood beside him. Katsu nodded slightly before facing the guard, " The Kazekage does not want to disturbed right now. Please ask them to come tomorrow."

The guard was shocked and started to reply, "B-but…sir, they say it's important."

"It does not matter right now, we cannot waste time talking to some Konoha brats when there might be a war starting soon." Katsu replied with a stern voice.

Suddenly a voice boomed from behind the door, "ONII-SAN , YOU BETTER LET US SEE YOU RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I AM BREAKING THIS DOOR DOWN AND KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Katsu was taken aback by this voice. Gaara , was surprised , although he didn't show it. "Who could frighten Katsu like that? No one in the village scares him or even makes him flinch, not even me…"

Just then, the door burst open. The guard was unfortunately slammed by it and fainted. Gaara watched as a young girl with black hair folded her arms , her eyes were burning with rage as she gave a fierce snarl. The other shinobis stood behind her , astonished by her sudden anger. "AMAZING SORA-CHAN, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN SAKURA-CHAN!" Gaara noticed his friend, Naruto was admiring the girl- Sora from behind. Sakura's jaw was hanging open , shocked at her friend's strength and even more her courage to break down the Kazekage's door.

"Onii-san, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME!" Sora yelled again. Gaara watched as Katsu grimaced and yelled back, " I told you, YOU are no longer my sister."

She ran in front of him , her angry face inches away from his. "I know about Takeshi, I know about the war that is going to start soon here in Sunagakure. Stop treating me like a child."

Silence filled the room , everyone watched as the two siblings stood face to face, glaring at each other. To everyone's surprise, Katsu's head fell a little before bringing it up again to smile at his sister,"You've really grown , ne?" Sora grinned as she bear hugged her brother and cried ,"ONNIIII—SSSAANNN…sniff..I-hick ..thought..sniff..you really hated me…sniff.."

Katsu's hand went to carress Sora's head as he returned her hug. "Never, why would I hate my adorable sister? But," she looked up at his face, "We have important things to discuss now, I'm glad you are here."

She let go of him and went to join Team Kakashi as they stood in front of the Kazekage's desk. Sakura smiled at the siblings' happy reunion.

"Kazekage-sama, its an honour to be here. I apologize for the suddenness." Kakashi said with his coolness.

Gaara didn't respond but nodded slightly. He kept his eyes on Sora, he could feel that there was something different about her. Naruto realized this and blurted out, "Ne..Gaara, I didn't know you had a thing for Dragon Village girls!" The tense air was cracked , Sora was blushing profusely , Sai and Kakashi tried to hold in their laughter and Sakura was practically fuming. Naruto covered his mouth and quickly apologized. To their surprise, Gaara didn't get angry, neither did he remained in his cool composure, for the first time , he was blushing bright red. Even Katsu couldn't hold in his laughter and Katsu and Naruto ended up rolling on the floor, guffawing at Gaara's reaction.

"sorry…chuckle Kazekage-sama, it's the first time I ever saw you blush like that…hehe..Sora was always popular with men." Katsu giggled sheepishly but Sora said defensively, " W-WHAT ! NEVER! GUYS DON'T LIKE FAT GIRLS LIKE ME!"

Gaara inspected Sora from head to toe, she wasn't really fat. She was much like an oriental beauty, like the ones from those Chinese paintings . His eyes finally broke away from her when Katsu whispered into his ears, "Stop checking my sister out. Even if you are the Kazekage, I won't let any man hurt Sora."

Gaara cleared his throat as he tried to focus his thoughts on the war. " Enough with this idle chatter. My name is Gaara, I am the Kazekage. Now on with the war," Katsu , Sora and team Kakashi straightened up. "Takeshi is planning to invade Sunagakure, as explained by Katsu, to find Sora as he wants to possess her power. Sunagakure and the Dragon Village are now allies so we will do our best to protect you, Princess Sora." Sora blushed as he said princess.

"Yes, we will protect you but why did you come all the way here? You're making it more difficult to keep Takeshi away from you. If he does find you, Sora," Katsu's eyes narrowed , " He will kill you and take your power."

Sora returned her brother's narrowing eyes with her own determined ones, " I don't want everyone to sacrifice their lives for me. I want to use the powers I inherited to protect those I love. I won't let you, Otou-san, Oka-san, the people of Sunagakure and Konohagakure get hurt. Let me use my powers, if Takeshi wants it, I'll give it to him!" she punched her fists together.

"You've got quite a sister," Gaara spoke to Katsu, "Her power will give us an advantage."

Katsu thought for a moment , "As long as you don't get hurt Sora," he said with slight sadness in his voice. Sora beamed at her brother and Gaara, "Don't worry! Let me protect you," she turned to face team Kakashi," All of you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Arrival of the Tatsukage.

Three days passed while the Sunagakure shinobis prepared for war against Takeshi and his men. Gaara's spies informed that Takeshi would arrive in another three days.

"Good, that gives us more time to prepare." Gaara nodded at his spies as they jumped out of the window to help with the preparations. Team Kakashi was again in his office, they were called to gather there by Katsu. However, Katsu was not there himself.

"Gaara-kun, where is my brother?" Sora asked gently, she hoped she hadn't sound too rude to the Kazekage.

He started to say something but was stopped when the door to his office burst open again.

A tall muscular man stood at the entrance, his white long hair tied up into a high ponytail and he wore samurai-like clothing. At his left , two long swords are placed and he gave a stern look as he scanned the office. His face then changed into a soft , child-like expression as he spotted Sora.

"SORA-DARLINGGGGG! " He reached out to embrace Sora but she evaded him and he fell straight on his face. The others looked at the old man curiously.

"Otou-san? Why are you here? Where's okaa-san?" Her face indifferent towards her father's pain as she looked around to find her mother.

"SOOOOOORRAAA…why do you avoid me? Is it because I didn't tell you about Katsu and my plan?" He cried out ,reaching out for another hug , this time Sora let him, "Kinda but I know you did it for my sake, Otou-san. Thank you.."she let out a slight muffled as she was squashed in her father's big arms. "SOOORRAAA…SNIFF…I LOVE YOU TOO!" He squeezed her even harder and she let out a small yelp.

Katsu entered the room, "Otou-san, Sora will get hurt like that." He said as he tried to pry his father's arm open.

The Tatsukage let go of Sora and she slumped down ,getting oxygen back into her system.

"Oh dearie me, sorry Sora darling! My my, I must be eating too much lately, look how ripped my muscles are." He started flexing in front of Team Kakashi, obviously trying to show off.

Kakashi took a step forward and bowed, " Its an honour to meet you Tatsukage-sama, my name is Hatake Kakashi , I lead this team from Konoha and am also a temporary guardian for your daughter."

The Tatsukage came and stared at Kakashi's face. Naruto, Sakura and Sai chuckled at their teacher's reaction who froze from the Tatsukage's glare.

"WOOOOOO…this man is HANDSOME. Sora,did you bag him already yet?" Tatsukage turned to smile at his daughter. Sora was stunned at her father's sudden question, " WHAT ? BAG HIM? Eeeewwww..otou-san!"

The Tatsukage was not done with his inspection and began looking at Sai from head to toe, "This one's no bad either ..a little pale though. But I bet he'd go red when he sees my daughter naked right?" Sai made no response and Sora quickly grabbed her father's arm, "Otou-san, STOP PLEASE! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" her face was blushing , why was her father saying such embarrassing things?

He then moved on to Naruto, " Meh, what a scrawny little boy."

Naruto yelled angrily, " WHHADDAYA MEAN SCRAWNY YOU WEIRD OLD MAN? I'm gonna be the next Hokage you know!"

The Tatsukage ignored Naruto , making him evenmore angry. Sakura had to hold Naruto by the arms to prevent him from attacking the Tatsukage.

"Eh?" The Tatsukage spotted Gaara at the his desk, immediately, his face brightened up as he danced towards Sora, "SOORRAA I FOUND THE PERFECT MAN FOR YOU!" he sang in a melody and pointed towards Gaara. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand next to Gaara. The Tatsukage took a few steps backward and said," Yes, yes I can see it now. Your children will be beautiful and strong! He's just your type SOOORRAAA!"

Sora blushed , she looked up at Gaara who was only a few centimeters taller than her. His expression had not changed . "He is really cool actually.."she thought to herself.

Katsu had enough and decided to cut in , "Father..please stop."

The Tatsukage raged at his son's request, he ripped his shirt and began scolding his son on how his son should not talk back at him. Everyone felt sorry for Katsu and Gaara asked Sora, "Is he always like this?"

"Kinda..yea.." she giggled embarrassed.

The Tatsukage finished his lecture and Katsu looked defeated. The white-haired man turned back towards Gaara and Sora, "So you're the Kazekage? Well you're young but you must be strong then. I have a great way to end this war, Sora! " he grinned evilly at his daughter, " MARRY THIS MAN AND PASS ON YOUR POWER TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

….

….

Sora and Katsu fainted at their father's solution.

Sakura and Gaara helped Sora up to her feet while Kakashi and Sai attended to Katsu. The Tatsukage smiled , happy with this new solution. "It's settled! The wedding is tomorrow then."

Sora was the first to wake up from her unconsciousness, "NO OTOU-SAN ! NO NO NO NO!"

Katsu followed after her, "Otou-san ..with all do respect, Sora cannot marry the Kazekage. She is too young and she cannot have a child within a few days."

The Tastukage wanted to lecture his son again but then realized that what his son said made sense, he retorted " Sora is at a marriageable age. As long as she is married, it is not weird for her to be "pregnant" even if she really isn't if you get what I mean. Takeshi would then have to cease fire and wait for your child to be born. He knows he has no chance against Sunagakure and MUA… he wouldn't risk everything he has to come after you if you have no power." He smiled at his cleverness.

"So your saying, I should marry Gaara, pretend I'm pregnant and let Takeshi cease fire and wait until I have a child, then take my child away to obtain her power?" Sora said with venom in her voice, "If we just kill him now, that's the end of him chasing me and my future daughter! It saves time and more lives than your chicken brain idea!"

"No, Sora, you must marry Gaara and you must bear him a child." Her father said with sudden seriousness. Sora looked at him angrily, " I will not risk my own child!"

"No you don't have to risk your own child . The dragon power..the power you have … will remain with you even after you bear a child."

"I do not understand..the power is always passed down from mothers to daughters."

"This time is different," came a sudden voice.

A lady dressed in long purple robes walked in, her long black hair flowed behind her like a trail.

"Okaa-san, I don't understand."

She walked and caressed her daughter's face, " You are the last one to inherit the power, the power will end with you but no one knows that except the people here in this room. Let Takeshi think your power has been passed on to your child."

"So then what, let him come after my kid instead. That's even worse!" Sora yelled.

"No. You will have mastered the power of the dragon by then. You will be able to protect your family. You've never used the dragon power before , neither have to summoned any dragons . You need training , three days is not enough. It took me 15 years to a master it. The first time I tried, I almost destroyed the Dragon Village." Sora's mother's eyes teared a little as she remember the devastation that had occurred.

"You may have good intentions but with so much power, you might end up hurting your friends instead…" her eyes distant and sad.

The Tatsukage embraced his wife , both with solemn faces.

"Sora, please forgive us. We don't want to force you but this is the best way." The Tatsukage spoke with a weak smile. " The Kazekage is strong, I believe he will not use your power for greed but for protecting his loved ones." He smiled gently towards Gaara ,who was equally shocked at the sudden engagement.

"Sora, please to protect your family, friends, this village and our village, marry and stop this war, I will train you and you will be able to battle Takeshi with full strength one day. Kazekage-sama, forgive our selfish request but please , for the sake of your village as well."

Gaara contemplated their request, it was the best way, he agreed, Sora would be an added advantage to Sunagakure and the war could be prevented before it even started…but to marry..it's not like he didn't like Sora.. He just didn't know if he'd make a good husband.

Sora's mother could read his face, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She chuckled.

Gaara then made his decision, with his usual stoic face, he turned to Sora and held his hand towards her, " Marry me." He spoke with slight nervousness.

Sora took his hand in hers and replied hesitantly as well, " …okay.."

Both didn't look too happy but inside , Gaara and Sora were quietly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The wedding….uh-ohs

Before the story:

Thank you so much for all your reviews and those who favourited my story. I really appreciate it! .

I am not much of a writer but I loveeeeeeee anime. I may make some mistakes here and there :D please be kind…onegai shimasu.

Btw while writing this chapter, I'm listening to YOUNIQUE's maxstep…yes I like Kpop go have a listen!

God Bless everyone

I don't own naruto but I do own the OCs in the story.

Sora's POV

"_Marry the Kazekage, Sora! You HAVE to!" father yells at me. I sit shriveled with fear on a tiny wooden chair, facing my father. "But father…" I tried to retort back but no voice comes out of my mouth. Katsu onni-san stands looking grimly at me next to father. "Marry him or I'll never take you back as my sister again!" He scowls at me. Suddenly mother appears behind him, "Sora, listen to me…you have to marry the Kazekage," she says with a sad expression," And..YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP SORA!"_

I wake up in cold sweat, almost banging mother's forehead with mine as I jolted up from bed.

"Ugh..What a nightmare. I dreamt the whole family was gonna force me to marry the Kazekage. Funny,huh?" I say to okaa-san, giggling a little at how ridiculous my dream sounded.

"Uh..Sora darling…it's not a dream. The wedding's today, we have to get you ready!" she said while bolting out of the room. I heard her calling some people, before she re-entered the room I was in again with a bunch of odd-looking people. I didn't have time to be surprised at the whole situation around me. Before I could say anything, mother had the whole team dress me up in a white kimono and painted my face with weird colourful substances. They even put some red cream on my mouth, to my dismay, it tasted TERRIBLE! I give my mom a pleading look but she seems too happy to notice that I was dreading the whole process. When my 'make-up' as they were calling it was done, they pulled me from the room and into a large hall. The hall was full of people. On the left, I could see Team 7, my father and brother and the head of all the villages . On the right was Gaara's siblings and some people I did not recognize but I assume they were locals. At the end of the hall, I could see Gaara all dressed up in his Kazekage outfit.

"Oh my ramen, he's soooo HANDSOME!" I fangirled in my head and unconsciously fanned myself. Okaa-san appeared behind me and held my hand as she led me to where Gaara was standing.

Gaara's POV

I never knew getting married required so much preparation. I assumed I would just had to put some ring on her and I'd be back in my office, discussing about the possible attacks by Takeshi with the Tatsukage.

Temari seemed so happy I was getting married , Kankurou not much but he was very uhh…descriptive of what I had to do to on my wedding night.

I watched Sora walk towards me with her mother, she looked so beautiful, almost angelic. Her black long hair tied up and adorned with gold accessories, her white kimono matched her pale skin and her make up enhanced her full lips and exotic eyes.

"Woah.."I couldn't help myself saying when Sora finally was by my side. She blushed at my reaction and didn't look up at my face, on the other hand, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. I was starting to understand what Kankurou was talking about, feelings stirred up within me and it made me want to hold Sora in my arms. I couldn't believe it…this girl is going to be my wife.

Oh suna, I am one lucky kazekage.

Third party's POV

The ceremony was relatively quick. Gaara and Sora repeated vows and placed rings on each other's finger. When it was time to kiss the bride, Gaara and Sora both blushed bright red. Gaara bent down to give Sora a quick kiss. She jumped back a little at his suddenness and he wondered if he did something wrong. Kankurou whistled from the side of the room and Temari elbowed him in the stomach while cheering for the newlyweds. The Tatsukage was crying and leaning over his wife's shoulder Katsu gave an embarrassed sigh. He looked at his sister, indeed she was beautiful, she would make a good wife for the Kazekage.

The guests were then led into a dining hall. Within hours, the Tatsukage, Raikage and Hokage were drunk and playing poker at the corner of the hall. Sora giggled when she spotted her father throwing a tantrum in front of her mother when she reprimanded him for being so impolite in his own daughter's wedding dinner. The remaining guests chattered among themselves. Team 7 were relaxing and munching on the food. Naruto slurped down the ramen that was served and even ate Sai's portion. He chewed joyfully and noticed Sora looking at him. He raised a hand up to wave at the happy couple. Sora beamed back at him and waved. Gaara smiled slightly as he watched Sora observing the people and waving to Naruto. Suddenly, Kankurou waddled up to him ( Kankurou's drunk).

" Ne…little bro, you got a hot wife. You are so lucky," he hiccupped between sentences, "Man, I love weddings, HEY TEMARI YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED NEXT WEEK! CALL THAT SHIKA-DUDE!" He yelled across the room to an embarrassed Temari. "Kankurou, lay off the booze! You're too drunk!" She said , pretending to ignore what he said earlier about shikamaru and her. Kankurou swayed left to right before tripping on his own feet and landing on the floor. Gaara called for some servants to carry the unconscious puppet-master to his room. Before Kankurou was dragged out of the room, he yelled out of the blue "GAARA, TELL ME ABOUT TONIGHT'S EVENTS IN THE MORNING, KAY? *hiccup* Ya know whaaaatt ey meeean, doncha?" Sora blushed and immediately stood up, "KANKUROU!" she yelled in unison with Temari. Sora's mother was the next to speak, " Sora darling, its quite late . Why don't you go and rest? The guests need to leave soon too. Don't worry I'll handle your father."

Sora nodded and stood up to leave. Gaara stood up as well , not sure to take Kankurou's advice or to return to his office. Baki seemed to notice this and said "Kazekage-sama, why don't you take a break tonight? You've been working very hard these past few weeks. We can't have our Kazekage sick."

Gaara could feel Katsu's burning glare as he followed Sora out of the room. She walked in front of him through the corridors. They were both silent until Sora stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Listen, uhhh Gaara. I know we're husband and wife now but I…just don't feel ready to do …what Kankurou was hoping we would do just yet." She said keeping her head low. Gaara felt a little disappointed but understood, he was still like a stranger to her.

"I understand, but I would still prefer if we could stay in the same room together," Gaara froze as he realized what he said, "I-I mean, for your safety, Takeshi might still try to kidnap you. Also as the Kazekage's wife, you will attract the attention of many who seek revenge against me and also for money."

Sora's instinct told her to refuse the offer as she remembers how many boys tried to use that excuse during summer camps back in the Dragon Village. However, Gaara was still her husband, she has a duty to serve him as his wife.

Gaara felt surprised when he saw her smile, "I agree. Also, people might try to spread false things about us if they find out that we sleep in different rooms. I know Kankurou will rage the most."

Both of them laughed a little thinking about how Kankurou would throw a fit if he finds out that his hopeful 'fantasies' would not come true.

"Sooooo..where is your room? I 'm kinda tired." Sora let out a yawn.

Gaara showed her his room, it was big and spacious with a large balcony. The room had one king-size bed and a bathroom. Sora stretched her arms before jumping onto the bed. She rolled about for a while with giggles. Gaara enjoyed watching her being so relax and gleeful. She then gestured him to come to the bed. He walked, trying his best not to walk to fast or to slow, he didn't want her to think he had all sorts of image implanted in his mind by Kankurou…which was currently replaying all over as he made his way to her. Sora patted on the area next to her where she laid down. He laid down next to her, his eyes directly in line with hers. They both stayed that way for quite some time. Gaara was the first to break the silence, "So this is how it feels like to sleep next to someone…" Sora giggled, " well we haven't fallen asleep yet actually. But yeah this feels nice. I feel really safe with you, Gaara."

-END of Chapter 6-


	7. FORGIVE ME !

Dear Readers

I am so sorry….I can't continue this story. I had great plans for it but now I just don't know what to write about anymore...

It's up for adoption if anyone has any ideas on how to improve or continue the story

Thank you for all your loving support!

God Bless you all!

Love,

Liza


End file.
